Skyggeherren
Skyggeherren, (eng. Shadow Lord) født Malverlain, er hersker over Skyggelandet og har uafbrudt forsøgt at invadere og erobre Deltora. Han er søn af høvding Peregrine og fellaneren Alenan, og den mellemste bror til Annoltis og Eldannen. Han blev født i Nerra, på øen Dorne, men blev fordrevet derfra, hvorefter han opdagede Dragernes Land, og besluttede sig for at erobre det. Han erobrede Pirra, og levede i det land, der ville blive til Skyggelandet, hvor han konstant lagde planer om at erobre Deltora. Efter hans planer blev forpurret og fire af hans Ak-Baba'ere var blevet dræbt, trak Skyggeherren sig tilbage til Skyggelandet. Selvom hans planer mislykkedes, udgør han stadig en trussel mod Deltora. Historie Tidligt liv Malverlain blev født i Nerra, i Dorne, og hans mor var fellaneren Alenan og hans far høvdingen Peregrine. Malverlain så sin ældre bror, Annoltis som sin rival, og hans yngre bror, Eldannen, på samme vis. Han studerede og læste mange bøger og var lærd i trolddom. Da Annoltis var seksten, døde Alenan og blev lagt til hvile i Danns Spejl, i Fell Zone. Snart efter, afgik Peregrine ved døden i sin søvn og, vel vidende, at Annoltis ville være folkets favorit til at blive høvding, udfordrede Malverlain sin ældre bror. Han mente, at hans kendskab i mørk trolddom gav ham retten til at være høvding og at Annoltis havde stjålet tronen fra ham. Ved hjælp af magi, angreb Malverlain Annoltis og Eldannen tog parti imod ham. Efter en lang kamp, blev Malverlain besejret af hans to brødre, for sammen var de næsten uovervindelige, og de forseglede hans skæbne. Fordrivelse fra Dorne I hemmelighed, bragte Annoltis og Eldannen Malverlain ned til stranden under Fæstningen. Der, stående skulder ved skulder, holdt de forvisningsbesværgelsen, og pegede mod havet. Syg af raseri og bitterhed, frammanede Malverlain en båd med et gråt sejl mærket med rødt og sejlede ud på havet. Kraften fra forvisningsmagien fik ham til at sejle hurtigere derfra og mens han forbandede sine to brødre, svor han at vende tilbage og tage sin hævn. Han vendte om og sejlede mod vest, for han vidste, at andre øer lå den vej, deriblandt Dragernes Land. De Fire Søstres Ø I sin søn, kom han til en smuk ø, der var hjem for fire søstre: Flora, Viva, Aqua og Terra. De var smukke sangere, men Malverlain, som hadede alle smukke ting, og var vred over det, hans søskende havde gjort ved ham, fængslede hver af dem på deres eget hjørne af øen. Men søstrene sang stadig til hinanden på lang afstand, og Maverlain var stadig ikke sluppet af med sangen. Rasende, skyndte han sig hen til hver af hjørnerne og dræbte dem, en efter en. Imidlertid havde deres sang beroliget og forseglet et kæmpe uhyre i midten af landet, dybt under jorden; ved at dræbe dem og stilne deres sang, havde Malverlain frigjort og gjort uhyret rasende. Rasende rejste det sig, knuste smådyrene, smadrede bjergene, og knuste den klippe, som øen hvilede på, så den begyndte at synke. Malverlain, der endnu ikke havde styrken til at sig ud med uhyret, flygtede ud i Sølvhavet, og fremmanede en lille træbåd med et gråt sejl mærket med rødt. Ankomst til Dragernes Land , da han ankom til Deltora.]]En dag skyllede han op på kysten på Dragernes Land. Han skyllede op på den nordvestlige side, i Ametystens territorium. Toranerne der beboede dette område, fremmanede en forvisningsbesværgelse mod ham, og Malverlain, stadig svag efter hans oplevelser på havet, blev tvunget til at bruge sin magi til at transportere sig væk. Han materialiserede i Epidotens territorium, og besluttede sig med det samme, at dette var det land, han ønskede at regere. Men han blev hurtigt angrebet og brændt af en Epidot-drage og flygtede til bjergkæden, der adskilte Dragernes Land fra Pirra. Han skjulte sig her i mange år, og fik tilhængere blandt de mange banditter og mordere, der også levede i bjergene. Han tvang dem til at udspionere både Dragernes Land og Pirra for eventuelle svagheder, han kunne udnytte, og arbejdede uafbrudt på vokse sig stærkere. Ak-Baba'ernes fødsel En dag, på en snedækket tinde, fandt Malverlain hvad han på daværende tidspunkt troede var et drageæg. Han var meget tilfreds med sin opdagelse, og tænkte at han kunne rejse sin egen hær af drager og erobre Dragernes Land. Hvad han ikke vidste var, at dragereder altid var foret med menneskehår. Da han bragte ægget tilbage til sin hule og ægget udklækkede, indså han dog, at dette ikke var en drage; det var en slags fugl. Selvom han var skuffet og rasende, indså han snart, at denne fugl kunne være nyttig på sin vis, siden han så dens børns potentiale for, at blive de snedige, hengivne tjenere, han ønskede sig. På dette tidspunkt havde hans kræfter blevet så nægtige, at han ikke længere var påvirket af kugle eller varme, selv om hans krop stadig ville tage skade af, at blive udsat for det. Skyggelandet på toppen af Barrier Mountains, opfostrede han selv dyret.]]Gennem sit netværk af spioner, fandt Malverlain svaghederne ved både Dragernes Land og Pirra. Han besluttede, at Pirra ville være nemmere at invadere, siden kilden til dets forsvar, Pirras Fløjte, skulle spilles af en fløjtespiller, før den fungerede. Hans chance kom, da Fløjtespilleren døde, og tre nye kandidater blev frembudt. Trods flere dage med afstemninger, blev Pirras folk splittet mellem deres tre valg og ville ikke bøje sig. Da trådte Malverlain frem og foreslog, at pirranerne skulle dele Fløjten i tre dele, så hver kandidat kunne få æren af at være Fløjtespiller. Den næste dag, invaderede han. Han var dog ikke i stand til at fange pirranerne, da de brugte deres magi til at flygte til en gruppe underjordiske have. Malverlain regerede det ubesatte Pirra, som han forvandlede og fordrejde til Skyggelandet. Efter en tid, blev hans legeme fortæret af hans evigt voksende kræfter, men hans sind forblev i live. I Dragernes Land, blev det skænket titlen Skyggeherren. Invasionen af Dragernes Land Med erobringen af Pirra, og dens stadig fremskridende mørke kræfter, følte Skyggeherren, at det var på tide at invadere Dragernes Land. I Skyggelandet byggede den en fabrik,thumb|200px|Skyggeherrens hær oversteg nemt Adins i antal. hvorfra den skabte skabninger såsom Varlen, De Grønne Uhyre, og Greere, som blev det kendetegnet ved Skyggehæren. Mennesker, som havde konverteret til Skyggeherrens vilje, fungerede som hærens generaler. Dets luftvåben bestod af de syv Ak-Baba'ere, som var blevet ændret, så de havde tænder og pigge, for at gøre dem til effektive dræbere. Skyggeherren befalede sin hær at angribe Dragernes Land. De myldrede gennem de nordlige lande, dræbte enhver der gjorde modstand og plyndrede ethvert bosted, de kunne finde. Kun dragerne kunne gøre modstand mod Skyggehæren, men de angreb kun alene eller i små grupper. Dette gjorde dem til lette bytter for de syv Ak-Baba'ere, som flåede i dem som en ulveflok og flygtede, når tallene var ulige. Det var kun da vinteren kom, at Skyggehæren blev bremset, da de Greere, der udgjorde størstedelen af hæren frøs i tusindvis. I løbet af vinteren, drømte en smed ved navn Adin om et bælte, der indeholdt ædelstene fra de syv stammer i Dragernes Land. Han smedede det i hemmelighed, og rejste ud til hver af de syv stammer, for at overtale dem til at tilføje deres ædelsten — Diamanten, Epidoten, Lapis Lazulien, Topasen, Opalen og Rubinen — til Bæltet. Kun toranerne nægtede at give deres ædelsten, Ametysten, fordi de følte ingen grund til at bekymre sig om verden udenfor deres by. Slaget om Deltora Da forået kom, sendte Skyggeherren friske Greere til Dragernes Land, og befalede dem at overtage Hira, hovedstaden i Slette-territoriet, og det sidste sted i norden, der gjorde modstand. Men den hær, de mødte bestod af krigere fra Sletten, Jalis, gnomerne fra Frygtens Bjerg, Mere, Del og Rallaere. Det lykkedes dem at holde ud så længe, at Skyggeherren var tvunget til at transportere nye tropper og Ak-Baba'ere til slagmarken. Selv med den pludselig ankomst af en Opal-drage , syntes slaget stadig at være tabt for Dragernes Land. Det var på det tidspunkt, at toranerne endelig ankom og gav den store Ametyst til Bæltet. Med alle syv sammen, opstod en magi så gammel og kraftfuld, at det tvang Skyggeherren og dets hær tilbage til Skyggelandet. Adin blev derefter kronet som den første konge af Dragernes Land, som blev døbt Deltora efter rækkefølgen af ædelstenene. Planerne sættes i værk Selvom Skyggeherren var blevet besejret af Adin, var Fjenden stadig ikke tilintetgjort. Den brugte mange år på at overvåge Deltora fra Skyggelandet, og fandt ud af, at selvom Bæltet gav et kraftfuldt forsvar, var det ikke uovervindeligt. Bæltets kraft var bundet til folkets tro på deres konge. Hvis de skulle miste troen, ville den forsvarende magi blive svækket nok til at Skyggeherren kunne invadere endnu engang. For at opnå dette mål, ventede Skyggeherren flere generationer, indtil Adins efterkommere begyndte at bygge slottet i Del. Det skabte de formskiftende væsener kalldet Ollere, og satte dem til at blive de øverste rådgivere for den kongelige familie. Den skabte også Krystallen, en genstand, der gjorde det muligt at holde kontakt med sine spioner. De øverste rådgivere begyndte at skabe en række love, der begrænsede kongens og dronningens kontakt med mennesker, og brændte alle breve, der udtrykte klager eller bad om hjælp. De begyndte også at begrænse antallet af gange Deltoras Bælte skulle bæres til den dag, kongen eller dronningen bestiger tronen. De øverste rådgivere sørgede også for, at Deltoras konger og dronninger kun fik ét barn, så Adins slægtslinje ville blive indsnævret. Hvad Skyggeherren ikke vidste, var imidlertid, at Adin selv fik fem børn. Dette betød, at selv om den direkte slægtlinje blev brudt, ville der stadig være en anden gren et sted i Deltora. Skyggeherren brugte også tiden til at sætte andre planer i værk. Den skabte De Fire Søstre, og fik dens tjenere til at skjule dem på Deltoras fire hjørner, prøcis som den gjorde med søstrene, som den havde mødt på øen. Den sendte også Ak-Baba'erne til at dræbe Deltoras drager, som udgjorde den eneste trussel mod dens planer. De dræbte alle på nær et medlem af hver dragestamme, som blev overtalt af Drageelskeren Doran til at skjule sig selv. Da han forsøgte at tilintetgøre De Fire Søstre, forbandede Skyggeherren ham til at blive vogter for Søsteren i Vest. Da De Fire Søstre var på plads, fik Skyggeherren sine tjenere til at skabe en rotteplage inde i byen Hira, for at tvinge beboere til at flygte. De grundlagde en ny by ved navn Ingerot, der blev styret af Skyggeherrens tjenere og holdt i en konstant tilstand af frygt og undertrykkelse. I mellemtiden, i Hira — nu døbt Rotternes By — placerede Skyggeherren en anordning kaldet det grå tidevand, som byggede på uhyret, som havde ødelagt De Fire Søstres Ø. Den opdagede også slangen Ria, og gav den magten over Rotternes By mod dens troskab. Samtidig kom heksen Tigan til Skyggelandet efter at være løbet fra sin mor, der var utilfreds med hendes datters fascination med mørk magi. Da hun vendte tilbage, besluttede hun sig for at bosætte sig i Deltoras nord, nu mere stærk end nogensinde, og med tretten monsterbørn. De stjålne ædelsten Under kong Anton, hang folkets tro på kongen i en tynd tråd. Det meste af befolkningen var i fattigdom, og takket være De Fire Søstre, var maden knap. Øverste rådgiver Palmer beordrede også tilintetgørelse af Deltoras Annaler, som efterlod den kongelige familie uvidende om deres lands fortid. På Skyggeherrens befaling, forgiftede Palmer kongen, hvilket tvang hans unge søn Endon til at tage tronen. Han tvang også Endons bedste ven, Jarl, til at flygte fra slottet, hvilket fjernede enhver kritik tilbage i slottet. Skyggeherren lagde også en tåge over slottet, som gjorde, at enhver, der kiggede ud, ville se et lykkeligt land og folk. Da Endon nåede voksenalderen, var den sidste rest af deltoranernes respekt over for deres konge forsvundet. Skyggeherren tog med ét chancen, og sendte de syv Ak-Baba'ere for at angribe slottet. De ødelagde tårnet, hvor Deltoras Bælte blev hold skjult og knuste Bæltet. Hver Ak-Baba tog derefter en af ædelstenene og bragte dem til et af de mest farefulde steder i landet: Stilhedens Skove; Tåresøen; Rotternes By; Det Lumske Sand; Frygtens Bjerg; Uhyrets Labyrint og De Fortabtes Dal. Men det lykkedes Endon og hans gravide kone at undslippe takket være Jarl og hans kone Anna. Med Bæltet borte, erobrede Skyggeherren Deltora og holdt det uafbrudt i en tilstand af undertrykkelse. Dens nye soldater, Gråvagterne, patruljerede gaderne i hver by, og bortførte folk, så de kunne bringes tilbage til Skyggelandet, for at blive eksperimenteret på. De blev givet gift fra Ooze Toad'en ved navn Gellick, som regerede over gnomerne fra Frygtens Bjerg. James Gant, en anden af Skyggeherrens tjenere, forvandlede vogteren af fyrtårnet på Knoglens Odde til en hest, og berøvede dermed Deltora sine handelspartnere fra vest. Den sendte også sine hære til Jalisernes land, og dræbte alle, der gjorde modstand imod dem og tog resten til fange. Skyggeherren sikrede sig også for, at folket ville miste troen på, at deres konge, ville vende tilbage for at redde dem, ved at få Fardip, en tidligere spilmester fra Ritmer, som foregav at være Endon og vogtede over Diamanten i De Fortabtes Dal. Den skabte også niveau tre Olleren, Dain, for at infiltrere Modstandsbevægelsen og virke som en falsk arving til Bæltet, hvis behovet skulle opstå. Anden fordrivelse fra Deltora Uden Skyggeherrens vidende, lykkedes det Endon og dronning Siv at skjule sig selv og deres barn ved at tage lade som om, at de var Jarl og Anna. De boede i Del i seksten år, hvor de opfostrede deres søn, Leif, blandt folket, så han kunne blive en bedre konge end nogen før ham. På sin sekstende fødselsdag, rejste han ud med Barda, en overlevende slotsvagt, og senere Jasmin, Jarls datter, for at samle ædelstenene til det genskabte Deltoras Bælte. Én af gangen, lykkedes det vennerne at samle ædelstenene og tilintetgøre mange af Skyggeherrens håndlangere, herunder Tigan, Ria, Gellick, og frigjorde Fardip fra sin forbandelse. Skyggeherren fik Folmer — Pamers afløser efter sin død — til at fange Leifs forældre i et forsøg på at afhøre dem, men begge viste sig at have en stærkere vilje end forventet. Heldigvis for Skyggeherren, lykkedes det Dain at narre Leif til at tro, at han var arvingen til Deltoras trone. Med hjælp fra Ikkabod, det stærkeste af Tigans børn, narrede Dain Modstandsbevægelsen til at tro, at han var blevet taget til fange, hvilket gjorde, at de iscenesatte en redningsaktion i byen Del. En efter en faldt de ned i Skyggeherrens fælder, indtil kun Leif stod tilbage. Da Folmer var parat til offentligt at henrette medlemmerne af Modstandsbevægelsen, viste Skyggeherren sig selv for at overvåge begivenheden med dets Ak-Baba'ere. Men det lykkedes Leif at opdage Bæltets hemmelighed, og flyttede rundt på ædelstenene, så de var i deres korrekte rækkefølge. Da han tog det på, genkendte Bæltet ham som arvingen til Deltoras trone, og fordrev Skyggeherren og Ak-Baba'erne tilbage til Skyggelandet. Pirras Fløjte Efter den nyligt kronede kong Leifs sejr, tog Skyggeherren tusindvis af deltoranere tilbage til Skyggelandet. Den brugte dem i forskellige eksperimenter, herunder Omdannelsesprojektet, en ny, snedig måde for den at invadere Deltora. Blandt dem var Tira, en pige, som havde hjulpet Leif, Barda og Jasmin i Ingerot. Han var blandt det første parti af det perfektionerede Omdannelsesprojekt, som Skyggeherren havde i sinde at bruge som erstatning for Ollerne, der havde svigtet den ved flere lejligheder indtil videre. Medlemmer af det fejlbehæftede Omdannelsesprojekt blev sendt tilbage til Deltora, for at forsøge at myrde Leif, men uden held. Efter en tid, indså Skyggeherren, at for at dræbe Leif, måtte han komme til den. Under Leifs forsøg på at tilintetgøre Krystallen, lykkedes det Skyggeherren at trænge ind i hans sind, hvor den opdagede hans kærlighed til Jasmin. Ved hjælp af disse oplysninger, skabte den en forklædning for sig selv kaldet Gry, og Skyggeherren kontaktede Jasmin gennem Krystallen, hvor den gav sig til kende som Jasmins lillesøster, hvilket førte til at Jasmin rejste af sted mod Skyggelandet. Leif og Barda fulgte efter hende, og i løbet af deres rejser i det underjordiske hav, genskabte de Pirras Fløjte efter at have mødt hver af de pirranske stammer, som gav dem deres del af Fløjten. Leif spillede på Fløjten, da Omdannelsesprojektet blev offentliggjort, og gav den senere til keroneren, Emlis. Mens Fløjten ikke kunne besejre Skyggeherren i dens eget land, svækkede magien den længe nok til, at pirranerne hørte musikken og transportede alle de tilfangetagne deltoranere til deres underjordiske hav. De Fire Søstre På trods af at have reddet sine landsmænd fra Skyggelandet, forblev Leif plaget af Skyggeherrens stemme gennem Krystallen. Den pinte Leif ubønhørligt, og forklarede, at den snart ville gå videre til andre deltoranere med svagere viljer. Natten til Fuldmånemødet, tænkte Leif omsider på en måde, hvorpå Krystallen kunne blive tilintetgjort i ilden fra Adins esse. Mens den brændte, viste Krystallen samtaler fra fortiden, deriblandt den om De Fire Søstre. Dette førte til, at Leif, Barda og Jasmin rejste ud igen, for at tilintetgøre dem. Med dem ude af billedet, fik Skyggeherren sin tjender, Paff, til at begynde med at så splid i hovedstaden. Hun vendte Leifs venner mod hinanden, og lagde en magisk glasperle ind i Kraa, Jasmins ravn, så Skyggeherren kunne overvåge dem hele tiden. Dette gjorde det muligt at forsøge at dræbe Leif da han ankom til Knoglens Odde, ved at sende en orkanvind til at blæse ham ud over Deltoras grænser, hvor ædelstenene ville dræbe ham. Paff begyndte også at sprede rygter om en plage sendt af toranerne. Resultatet ville være, at hvis Leif døde, så ville befolkningen i Del ikke acceptere hans arving, Marilene, som deres dronning. På trods af alle disse planer, lykkedes det stadig Leif at tilintetgøre Søstrene med hjælp fra Deltoras sidste drager. Med dem ude af billedet, vågnede det grå tidevand og begyndte at dække jorden i giftigt slim. Skyggeherren brugte endda sine kræfter til at tillade de syv Ak-Baba'ere at trodse Bæltet og kæmpe med dragerne. Men de blev udkonkurreret af alle syv hjulpet af Bæltet, og fire Ak-Baba'ere blev dræbt før dragerne tilintetgøre det grå tidevand. Og således endte Skyggeherrens planer, og Leif giftede sig med Jasmin, som blev Deltoras dronning. Men, vel vidende, at Skyggeherren stadig udgjorde en trussel, og var i gang med at planlægge dens næste angreb på Deltora, lagde Leif aldrig Bæltet fra sig. Angrebet på Dorne Efter dens fiasko i Deltora, vendte Skyggeherren sin opmærksomhed tilbage mod dens hjemland Dorne. Den sendte en spion til at rådgive høvdingen der om at angribe fellanerne, for fellanerne forsvarede øen mod Skyggeherren. Heldigvis for folket på Dorne, afslørede fire helte fra Weld Skyggeherrens plan. I en alternativ fremtid, hvor Skyggeherrens plan lykkedes, opdagede den Skimmer'erne og avlede dem til at kunne overleve i dagslys. På denne måde kunne den bruge dem for at angribe Deltora. Denne fremtid blev afværget af de samme fem helte. Fysisk udseende Da han kom til Deltora, bar Malverlain en stor kappe af skygger og bar en tryllestav. Selvom han engang var mørkhudet med rødt hår, blev Skyggeherrens fysiske legeme med årenes løb fortæret fuldstændig af hans vrede og had. Nær slutningen af Leifs søgen efter ædelstenene, viste Skyggeherren sig, svævende i luften, omgivet af mørkegrå skyer, omkranset med rødt, og fremstod som intet andet end en kutteklædt skikkelse. Anime I animeen, er Skyggeherren afbildet som et kæmpemæssigt dæmonisk væsen med glødende røde øjne, et legeme gjort af mørke og har en dyb ondsindet stemme. Personlighed Skyggeherren var altid stolt og hårdnakket, og mente, at det var hans ret at regere Dorne. Efter at være flygtet fra Dorne, blev Skyggeherren meget bitter og sygt grådig. Desperat efter at regere, begyndte Skyggeherren at lide Skyggeherren af storhedsvanvid, og var villig til at gøre alting for at få sin vilje. Han hader alt godt og smukt, hans sjæl er mørk og opfyldt af misundelse, over hans brødre og folket i Deltora, fordi hans planer om at erobre øen slog fejl. Gennem årene er hans had vokset og, for ham er tusind år som et øjeblik. Han nød at terrorisere Leif psykologisk, og synes at være særdeles sadistisk og grusom, og var af den mening, at hvis han ikke kunne få noget, ville han simpelthen tilintetgøre det, som det fremgår af hans plan om at tilintetgøre Deltora med det grå tidevand da De Fire Søstre slog fejl. Skyggeherren bekymrer sig ikke om hans underordnede, og ser dem som simple brikker. En undtagelse til dette kan være Ak-Baba'erne, hvis ikke kun for deres styrke og loyalitet. Egenskaber Malverlain havde studeret og læst om trolddom fra en ganske ung alder, og var en magtfuld troldmand. Styrket af sit fellanske blod, kunne han udføre dræberbesværgelser og fremmane genstande. Med tiden havde Skyggeherrens styrke vokset sig så stor, at han var i stand til at dræbe og skade folk mange mil fra sig selv, og kunne dele sin magt med andre. Den besad også magten over vejret, og var i stand til at sende en kraftig vind til at blæse Leif og Bæltet væk fra Deltora. Under Dragenatten benyttede Skyggeherren sine kræfter til at trodse Deltoras Bælte og sendte Ak-Baba'erne for at angribe dragerne. Dette er en imponerende præstation i sig selv, da Bæltet er det, der forhindrer Skyggeherren i at invadere. Skyggeherren er også mester i maskinteknik og biologi. Inde i dens Skyggefabrik, skaber den alle former for uhyre og tjenere til dens hær. Mange tilfangetagne slaver bliver også eksperimenteret på, og ender som regel som hjernedøde og misdannede uhyre. I den alternative femtid, lykkedes det den at fremavle Skimmer'ere, der kunne overleve i dagslys. Forhold Familie Optrædener Ekstra info *Skyggeherrens sande navn blev først afsløret i den nye udgave af Tales of Deltora, og i The Three Doors-serien. *Fordi Rosalyn er fra Deltora, har Skyggeherren deltoransk blod i sig. Han har endda forfædre fra byen Del, Deltoras hovedstad. Shadow Lord har Deltoran blod i ham. Han har endda forfædre fra byen Del, hovedstaden i Deltora. *Skyggeherren er hovedskurken gennem alle tre ''Deltora''-serier. *Skyggeherrens mest loyale tjenere af de syv Ak-Baba'ere. Noter Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Bipersoner Kategori:Hankøn Kategori:Antagonister Kategori:Folk fra Dorne Kategori:Personer med magi Kategori:Fellanere Kategori:Personer med fellansk blod